prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Never Letting Go
Never Letting Go (en español: Nunca te dejaré ir) es el sexto episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Pretty Little Liars y el vigésimo octavo episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 19 de julio de 2011. Resumen PASARELAS EN ROSEWOOD — En la víspera de la Pasarela de Moda Caritativa en Rosewood, Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer están sorprendidas con el regreso de Jessica DiLaurentis al pueblo y su petición de que participen en el evento en nombre de Alison. Aria ve la oportunidad para tratar de ayudar a refrescar la memoria de Jason de la noche en la que Ali desapareció; mientras, Hanna empieza a tener esperanzas de que la asistencia de su padre puede significar más de lo que está dejando ver. Spencer, por otro lado, rápidamente se entera de que, mientras ella se ha ocupado de las cuestiones más amplias, Mona ha intervenido y se ha encargado de dirigir el evento. A medida que el momento se acerca, caminar por una pasarela con un traje de fantasía puede parecer duro, pero nada es fácil para las cuatro bonitas mentirosas. Mientras tanto, Emily vuelve a revaluar su postura de mantener citas casuales cuando empieza a pensar que Samara podría estar saliendo con alguien más. Sinopsis En la víspera de Caridad de modas de Rosewood, Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer ven los pliegues que muestran en la cama de Emily, tratando de compensar a Spencer por lo que se ha perdido un montón de reuniones de la comisión de desfiles de moda. Discuten sus vidas amorosas, y el hecho de que Hanna ha besado recientemente Caleb, aunque ella se niega a llamar a su novio. Aria consigue un texto de Jason, diciéndole a su encuentro. Las niñas asumen que el texto es de Ezra, y Aria no las corrige. Aria deja de cumplir Jason fuera en su coche. En el coche, Jason le hace una promesa a Aria, que no iba a decir nada de lo que él le dijo que después del funeral. Aria le aseguró que ella no lo hará y gracias él de nuevo para ayudar a su hermano, Mike. De vuelta en la residencia Marin, Tom y Ashley están cocinando una cena de despedida, pero Hanna es grosera con su padre, que planea dejar Rosewood mañana mismo. Ella piensa que mejor sería que se fuera. En la residencia de los Hastings, Spencer esta con Toby en su cocina. Tan pronto como él se va, ella escucha a su padre por teléfono con alguien, gritando y quejándose de que Jason es el hogar. Spencer intenta entablar una conversación con su padre, en su búsqueda de un aperitivo por la noche insalubre. Melissa estar de vacaciones se menciona de pasada. En casa de los Fields, Pam está hablando por teléfono con Wayne. Cuando es el turno de Emily para hablar, ella le pide que revise su papel para la escuela, tratando de mantener el contacto a pesar de su relación a larga distancia. Posteriormente, Pam revela que ella no ve mal a su marido, aunque ella sólo lo había visitado en Texas hace 3 días. Esto lleva a Emily para sugerir que su madre pasar un periodo de tiempo significativamente más largo en Texas, mientras que Emily termina su semestre en Rosewood; su madre dice que va a pensar en ello. Al igual que Aria y Spencer están discutiendo sobre la llamada de Jessica con Peter, los dos reciben un correo electrónico de ella diciendo que quiere hacer el almuerzo, un desarrollo que les sorprende a todos. Las mentirosas se reúnen con Jessica para el almuerzo, a pesar de sus reservas de torpes. El sujeto se desplaza a Jason y su movimiento de nuevo, y Jessica revela que ella no piensa en la casa de Rosewood como la de su familia nunca más, pero a medida que Jason está pagando por el propio casa, ella tiene más remedio que respetar la decisión de su hijo . A continuación, se presentan las niñas con regalos, cuatro vestidos de alta costura. Las chicas se sienten incómodos, sin embargo, a medida que recuerdan Alison haberlos escogido y los he probado en un flashback. Esa es precisamente la razón por Jessica les pide a las chicas para modelar los vestidos en el desfile de moda; ella les quiere hacer realidad el sueño de Ali y rendir homenaje a ella. Cuando las niñas tienen la oportunidad de pensar en ellas, Hanna es la primera en expresar el factor espeluznante, pero por la simpatía hacia Jessica, que dar su consentimiento. También discuten Jason ahora que están solos, y sólo Aria no cree que Jason está siendo extraño. Ella defiende a él diciendo que es hacer frente a la muerte de Ali lo mejor que pueda. A continuación, Spencer trae los programas a la pista de aterrizaje, pero Mona ha creado una nueva versión mejorada, haciendo que los programas de Spencer inútil y una pérdida de tiempo. Ella ha tomado claramente por encima, teniendo la libertad para contratar a Noel Kahn será el DJ. Spencer trata de ser amable, pero que se está quemando Mona había saltado a la oportunidad de hacerse cargo de la posición de presidente del comité cuando Spencer perdió reuniones. Nastily, defiende su decisión alegando que ella pensó Spencer estaría en la cárcel. De vuelta en la residencia de los Fields, Emily se está cambiando de atuendo delante de Samara para el espectáculo. Samara está ayudando a Emily mediante el ajuste de los vestidos de Ali para adaptarse a ella. Samara alude a un amigo que se reunirá el día de la función, por lo que Emily invita a Samara para traer a su amigo para el desfile de moda, sin pensar mucho en él. En la casa de los Montgomery, Aria y Ella están hablando. Aria le pide a su madre su opinión sobre la posibilidad de que alguien perder el conocimiento y no recordar todo un trozo de tiempo. Ella responde sabiamente que había noches en la universidad que no recuerda por completo. Para las ocurrencias más importantes, es posible que el cerebro de alguien que está retrasando el recuerdo de ciertos recuerdos para proteger el bienestar mental de la persona, y en esas situaciones, por lo general hay un disparador que puede soltarse un recuerdo. Se pasa luego a ayudarla a recoger las fotos de Alison. De vuelta en la casa de los Marin, Hanna está en el baile de cocina para su iPod. Cuando se alcanza a ver a su padre, ella le grita para asustarla. Ella es fría hacia él, mencionando que se suponía que salir (a pesar de que ha llegado con Tailandia para llevar a cabo, tratando de ganar más de Hanna). Él responde que él ha decidido quedarse para que no se abandona de nuevo mientras ella está loca. Añade que le gustaría quedarse para el desfile de moda. Después de la escuela en el campus, Aria y Jason discutir el próximo desfile de moda y cómo Jessica ha puesto las niñas hasta el modelado trajes de Alison. Aria entonces le muestra una foto de Alison sonriendo el día que desapareció, teniendo en cuenta el uso que para el monumento. Jason está de acuerdo, pero Aria pregunta por qué ese día no es más tabú para él. Se reitera que no recuerda muy bien, pero es persistente en su interrogatorio. Las preguntas hacen Jason siente como si estuviera siendo interrogado por la policía de nuevo, y la temperatura cae en relación de Jason y Aria. En la pista, en el ensayo general antes del show, Mona está dando órdenes a todos a su alrededor. Mientras que las chicas están esperando, Hanna pregunta si alguien tiene un billete de repuesto para su padre. Se hace evidente que Hanna no ha invitado a Caleb, considerándole no plenamente su novio nuevo. En las vigas del techo, Toby y Spencer se besan mientras ayuda a recuperarse de su dolor de cabeza. Justo antes del espectáculo en el vestuario, Samara aporta más el vestido de Emily y su amiga Quinn. Parece que dos pueden estar coqueteando, como Quinn alude a Samara sentado en su regazo. Emily esta perturbada por el ambiente delicado que recoge, pero no se lo comenta a Samara. Antes de que comience el espectáculo, ya que se sirven cócteles, Pam está hablando sobre la posibilidad de dejar Rosewood con Ashley y Ella, quien le animó a viajar a Texas. Entonces entra Jessica DiLaurentis, y las mujeres simpatizan con su dolor. Spencer le da a Noel del disco que Mona le pidió que se entregue a él, sin necesidad de ver lo que hay en él. Tom llega en el suelo para cócteles, y Ashley se acerca a Tom para asegurarle que la distancia entre él y su hija es debido a complicaciones con Hanna en este momento, no debido a una falta de su parte. Tom no está de acuerdo y se lleva la culpa de la distancia entre ellos. Se complementa con Ashley en su vestido y se disculpa por no cumplimentar lo suficiente mientras estaban juntos. A continuación, le invita a bailar. Hanna pasa en este momento propicio, y sus sospechas sobre por qué su padre ha quedado son confirmados. Hanna regresa al vestidor, por más champán. Jason llega detrás del escenario, intercambiando una mirada significativa con Aria. Entre bastidores, Emily aprovecha la oportunidad a solas con Samara a interrogarla sobre Quinn, quien afirma Samara es más que una amiga. Sin embargo, Samara añade que ella no está necesariamente en contra de salir con otras personas, como Emily ha dejado claro que ella quiere tomar su lenta relación con Samara, y que en realidad sólo han ido en dos fechas. Emily está desconcertada. El desfile comienza, y los trajes no defraudan. El homenaje a Alison comienza, con su imagen destacada en la pantalla de la pista y las niñas caminando por la pasarela en sus vestidos. De repente, la imagen cambia de manera que se hacen Alison parezca que el diablo, con fuego alrededor y pelar los ojos negros. La pantalla parpadea con las palabras "la perra está muerto", y la música cambia de sentimental a infernal. El público y los modelos son conmocionado y consternado. Horrorizado, Jessica sale de su asiento y se escurre. Spencer corre a Noel para hacerlo apagarlo, pero él afirma que no puede. Se desconecta todos los cables alrededor de su equipo hasta que las imágenes y los efectos de sonido se detienen. Inmediatamente después del espectáculo, las chicas tratan de consolar a Jessica, pero ella no devuelve sus llamadas, demasiado perturbado por las palabras. Hanna va a hablar con Caleb y, finalmente, le da las gracias por haber venido. Le pide a acompañarla a su casa, y ella le pide que espere, básicamente de aceptar la posibilidad romántica entre ellos. "A" proyecta una nota en la pantalla: "Mis vestidos de mi juego de mis reglas..." Aria va a buscar a sus productos para el cabello, pero mientras ella está en el vestuario, Noel se presenta con el disco según él podría incriminar a Aria y el resto de sus amigas. Aria no lo toma y se queda mirando hacia abajo a Noel. Ella asume que él estaba detrás del truco. Jason interviene, toma el disco, y se ajusta él, no permitiendo a Noel intimidar a Aria. En la casa de Emily, Pam tranquiliza a su hija que la ciudad no sospecha ella o sus amigos por ser responsable del fracaso, ya que eran claramente aturdido cuando todo se puso. Luego Pam le dice a su hija que ella va a tomar Emily arriba en su oferta y en movimiento a Texas, a pesar de que se siente culpable por dejar a ella. En la casa de los Marin, Hanna se corta la felicitación de su padre por la educación de nuevo el hecho de que se esperaba que en otros lugares, esta vez se supone que es en su hotel. Se deja Hanna sabe que está de acuerdo con su evaluación, aunque anteriormente lo negó: él todavía tiene sentimientos por Ashley. Él admite que quiere quedarse para ella y no pretender que es para Hanna. En esto, Hanna finalmente se ablanda, sonríe, y le despide por la noche. Spencer llega a su casa, y encuentra a su padre en la cocina por la noche una vez más. Ella se enfrenta a él sobre su conversación con Jessica y le pregunta lo que está pasando. Peter misteriosamente le dice a Spencer que se mantenga alejado de Jason. De vuelta en la pista de aterrizaje, Aria pone vestidos de Ali distancia con Jason. Ella compara este acto de enterrar Alison todo de nuevo. Aria le pregunta por qué Jason se trasladó de nuevo. Jason es parcialmente revelador, diciendo que es porque quiere cierre y sea capaz de pasar de lo que ocurrió con Ali. A continuación, ofrece un paseo Aria casa, y ella acepta. Al parecer, todos sus amigos la dejaron allí. En una habitación de algún lugar no revelado, al lado de una mesa llena de revistas de moda, la misteriosa figura enguantada de negro compra un par de botas de las mujeres negras en línea. Notas * En el almuerzo, Jessica se refiere a sus dos hijos y luego se corrige a sí misma, haciendo referencia a un único hijo vivo, pero que de deslizamiento puede ser más que un simple acto fallido de un padre de ajuste; que podría ser un guiño a la serie de televisión la serie de libros, donde Jessica realmente tiene dos hijos vivos en ese punto en el tiempo (Ali y Jason). Trivia * Jessica DiLaurentis es interpretada por Andrea Parker, mientras que ella fue interpretada por una actriz diferente en el episodio Pilot. **Además, este es el segundo episodio que Jessica aparece dentro de la serie. * Este es el primer episodio con la colocación de productos para el cabello productos TRESemmé. (Aria se ve recogiendo las botellas de spray desde el vestuario al final del episodio). Continuidad * "A" ordena un par de botas de negro de diseñador Tory Burch en línea - los mismos zapatos que la Dra. Sullivan llevaba en el episodio It's Alive, y que aparecen más adelante en la temporada. Reparto Reparto Principal * Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente * Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh * Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers * Brant Daugherty como Noel Kahn * Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal * Andrea Parker como Jessica DiLaurentis * Drew Van Acker como Jason DiLaurentis * Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery * Chad Lowe como Byron Montgomery * Roark Critchlow como Tom Marin * Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin * Nia Peeples como Pam Fields * Claire Holt como Samara Cook * Courtney Davies como Quinn Música Destacada *"Flaunt" de Girls Love Shoes (Emily cambia mientras Samara mira) *"Bodies" por Savoir Adore (mientras Hanna baila salvajemente alrededor de su cocina) *"Too Late for Heroes" por Mark Sholtez (mientras Ashley y Tom bailan lentamente) *"Electrify" de Julin (mientras los invitados se presentan al desfile de modas) *"The Things We Do For Fashion" de Twirl (mientras las chicas se pavonean por la pista) *"She's Outta This World" de Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" de Sarah Lichtenberg (mientras las chicas se pavonean por la pista) *"Move With Me" de Savannah Packard (las chicas se entretienen en el backstage antes del show) *"Arms and Enemies" por The Quiet Kind (mientras las mentirosas permanecen en silencio durante el tributo de Alison) *"The Bitch is Back" de Sinergy (cuando el final es saboteado) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Hanna's House **Spencer's House and the Barn **Hanna's House **Aria's House **Rosewood High School Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,53 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería |-|Promocionales= 2x06-01.jpg 2x06-02.jpg 2x06-03.jpg 2x06-04.jpg 2x06-05.jpg 2x06-06.jpg 2x06-07.jpg 2x06-08.jpg 2x06-09.jpg 2x06-10.jpg 2x06-11.jpg 2x06-12.jpg 2x06-13.jpg 2x06-14.jpg 2x06-15.jpg 2x06-16.jpg 2x06-17.jpg 2x06-18.jpg 2x06-19.jpg 2x06-20.jpg 2x06-21.jpg 2x06-22.jpg 2x06-23.jpg 2x06-24.jpg BTS-2x06-01.jpg BTS-2x06-02.jpg BTS-2x06-03.jpg BTS-2x06-04.jpg BTS-2x06-05.jpg BTS-2x06-06.jpg BTS-2x06-07.jpg BTS-2x06-08.jpg BTS-2x06-09.jpg BTS-2x06-10.jpg BTS-2x06-11.jpg BTS-2x06-12.jpg BTS-2x06-13.jpg BTS-2x06-14.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada